1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the technical field of touch displays and, more particularly, to an in-cell touch display panel structure with metal mesh shielding layer.
2. Description of Related Art
The mobile devices are getting more and more popular due to the introduction of the touch-control technology, in which the touch displays are desirable to be lightweight and thin, so that the in-cell touch displays become very important. However, when embedding the touch sensing electrodes into a display panel, a large capacitance effect between the sensing electrodes and the common voltage (Vcom) electrode is generated immediately. To address this problem, technique is developed to partition the common voltage electrode into several ones also serving as sensing electrodes to perform a time-sharing operation. However, the patterned and partitioned common voltage electrodes may encounter the problems of high impedance and poor uniformity. Furthermore, for IPS (In Panel Switching) display and FFS (Fringe Field Switching) display, large capacitance between the partitioned common voltage electrodes and the scan lines and data lines not only influences the display quality but also impairs the touch sensing. Therefore, it is desirable to provide an improved in-cell touch display device to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.